


Saving by Losing

by TamerOfPickles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, First Time, Fuck Or Die, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski and Chris Argent are alone in the woods when Stiles has a sudden need to lose his virginity or else become another sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving by Losing

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the night after episode 3x03.

Stiles sipped loudly on the remnants of his soda and tried to get the water that had melted since the last time. He glanced to his left and stopped his sipping under the weary gaze of Chris Argent. They were both getting bored as they waited in Chris’s car as the werewolves searched the woods. They hadn’t wanted for the mere humans to join them until they were sure that it was safe.

Stiles put his cup back in its holder and pulled out his phone. He checked to make sure the sound was on and that he hadn’t missed anything. It was the same as it had been when he had checked it a few minutes ago and a few minutes before that. Stiles pouted slightly and sighed before glancing over at Chris.

“We’re not going after them.” Chris said, anticipating Stiles’s suggestion.

“Why not?” Stiles asked. “Maybe they’re in trouble.”

“They’re not in trouble. It will still be awhile before we can expect to hear from them.”

“That doesn’t mean that they aren’t in trouble. You’ve met us.”

Chris sighed. “We’re not changing the plan just because you are bored.”

Stiles slouched lower in the passenger seat and crossed his arms before saying, “Fine.” He then grabbed his cup and angrily slurped. He grumpily glanced at Chris to make sure he knew it was meant for him. Chris tried not to react, but he couldn’t keep the corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk. Stiles narrowed his eyes in response before turning to look out the window.

As Stiles was facing the darkness, a large bug landed on the glass in front of him. He drew closer to get a better look. He didn’t think that he had seen that kind of insect before. Another landed on the windshield. As he turned forward, Stiles began to remember with horror Scott’s description of the attack on the campers. He screamed and jumped onto the seat. He removed his hand from the handle above the door to press the button to lock the already locked doors.

Chris was completely nonplussed. After a long moment of watching Stiles dart his glance in seemingly random directions, he finally managed to ask, “What is it?”

“It’s coming for me,” Stiles replied in a rush. Another bug landed on the driver’s side mirror.

“What’s coming for you?”

“The thing that’s killing the kids. It’s sacrificing virgins for something that can’t be good.” Stiles backed between the driver and passenger seats to get as far away as possible from the outside. He whipped around to watch another bug land on the rear window.

“And you’re …?” Chris asked.

“YES!” shouted Stiles, impatient with the stupid question. Still facing the rear, he whispered to himself, “If I had only brought a condom with me to Heather’s party, we would have both been safe.”

“You’re not dead yet. We’ll figure out a way to keep you safe,” Chris tried to reassure Stiles. He heard a series of soft taps presumably coming more bugs landing on the roof.

Stiles very intently turned forward towards Chris again. “Umm...” he began to speak, but stopped himself by biting his lip. Rather than continue to face Chris, Stiles let himself be distracted by the growing number of bugs crawling on the windshield.

“What? Do you have an idea?” Chris tried to get him to remain focused and in control.

“Well … I wouldn’t suggest it if there wasn’t another option, but … I’d be okay if I weren’t a virgin anymore.” Stiles paused to give his words a chance to soak in. This time he resolved to keep looking at Chris even if it felt extremely awkward.

“Well, there aren’t any girls here, so I don’t see how that’s relevant at the moment.” Stiles pursed as he tried to decide whether spelling things out would be less awkward that waiting. In his peripheral vision, he could see that the windows were mostly obscured. There was no way that they could just drive away without hitting something and making things worse. When Chris saw that Stiles wasn’t swayed by his argument, he began to reconsider what Stiles was trying to say. “Wait … you don’t mean the two of us …”

“No, I was thinking of one of the many other devirginators in the relative safety of this car. Yes, the two of us! I wouldn’t be suggesting it if I weren’t in immanent threat of being killed in three different ways. Do you have any better ideas?”

“Uh...” Chris was speechless. He couldn’t find a fault in the logic of Stiles’s solution. They still didn’t know enough about the thing that was murdering these kids for him to suggest any defense other than driving like crazy and hoping that he avoided an accident long enough to escape the swarm. Still, there was a practical problem. “I’m not …. What if I can’t …?”

Seeing that Chris tacitly accepted the core of his suggestion, Stiles relaxed slightly. “We won’t know unless we try.” He grabbed Chris’s shirt and gently pulled. After a moment of hesitation, Chris let Stiles lead him into the back seat. Stiles positioned him in the corner between the door and the seat and slid his hand down his chest to his belt. He quickly undid the belt and the button and zipper beneath. Stiles tentatively placed his hand on Chris’s boxers and groped what was underneath. Chris took in a quick breath of surprise as they both discovered that he was beginning to respond. Stiles looked up to give Chris a smirk before sticking his fingers into Chris's waistband on either side of his hips. Chris complied with Stiles's unspoken request by lifting himself enough to let Stiles pull his pants down far enough to get access to what was underneath.

Stiles took a moment to take a look at Chris's freshly exposed cock and balls. He had seen plenty of dicks in the locker room, but you weren't supposed to really look and certainly couldn't look this closely. His penis lay off to the side, and Stiles could see it pulsed slightly and grew a little larger with every heartbeat. Stiles absentmindedly reached into his pants and adjusted himself to accommodate his own growth.

Stiles reached out and brushed his fingers against the soft skin. It jerked in response to his touch and hit his palm between his fingers, which caused him to reflexively take hold. He felt it grow firmer as he gave it a few slow strokes. When it was stiff enough to point forward, leaned in closer and took a sniff of Chris's musky scent. He wet his lips, pressed them against the tip, and wrapped his mouth around the head.

Chris moaned and hardened more quickly. He closed his eyes and tried to focus just on the pleasure and not think about the larger circumstances. Stiles began to move up and down, trying to take a little more each time. He was extra careful to keep his teeth from scratching anything. Chris moaned with pleasure as he enjoyed the new sensations. He had never had a blowjob before because his wife had found the idea repulsive. Stiles clearly disagreed. When it reached the back of his mouth, he began to gag and had to pull off. Chris opened his eyes and asked, “This is really your first time?”

“Yeah, but I’ve watched videos and read things. Doing research is kinda my thing.” Stiles got up and grabbed his bag from the front. From the front pocket, he pulled out a CD he had burned and stuck it into the car’s stereo. An Ivri Lider song came on, and Stiles turned up the volume to drown out the sounds of the bugs buzzing around and crawling on the car. He opened a side pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube and a few different types of condoms. “Um … what size are you? I don’t have much experience in eyeballing these things.”

It took a moment for Chris to get over his shock. “Regular. You really came prepared.”

“I stocked up after I thought Heather left while I was searching for a condom. I didn’t want that to happen again.” Stiles selected one of the regular-sized condoms and put the rest back into his bag. He then sat down on the back seat and pulled off his shoes before taking off his jeans and trunks. His cock smacked his belly after being pulled down with his underwear.

Stiles got back down in front of Chris and gave him a few strokes to fluff him back up before sucking again. He squirted some of the lube into his left hand and began to finger himself to get ready for Chris's cock. When he thought it was hard enough, he lubed and wrapped it in the condom. Stiles turned around and positioned himself so that Chris's dick pressed gently against his hole. He took some deep breaths to relax himself, but while he was getting ready the car began to rock as if being hit by a gusting wind. Caught off guard, Stiles couldn’t hold himself in place. Instead, he dropped down and took the cock partially inside himself. Chris gave a deep moan while Stiles gave a surprised gasp. 

He took a moment to get used to it, and Chris tightened his grip on the seats to resist pushing himself all the way into the warm tightness. Even as he tried to hold still, the movement of the car caused Stiles to slide a little farther down with each gust, so he began to intentionally ride up and down on the cock and taking a little more of it each time. He began to feel tingly at the base of his dick as Chris’s cock rubbed against his prostate. He recognized the sensation from when he had played with some vegetables that he had diverted from the grocery shopping, but a warm cock attached to a real human being was very different. He began to move faster as he became more comfortable, and the sensation spread across his body. Once it was clear that Stiles was getting comfortable, Chris began to move his hips in time with Stiles’s rhythm to help Stiles take his cock deeper and deeper.

Stiles needed to use both hands to support himself in this awkward position and was pleasantly surprised as he discovered that he didn’t need to touch himself to get closer to an orgasm. When he felt himself pass the point of no return, he realized that he was about to make a huge mess on Chris’s leather interior. He cried out, “Shit!” with it coming out as a moan, and he managed to grab his underwear and cover his cock just before the first spurt.

Chris felt Stiles squeeze in time with his orgasm and the extra stimulation brought him over the edge. His hands clutched the armrest and the back of the seat as he pushed himself up for one more stroke before filling the condom with his cum. Neither of them was paying attention at the time, but at that moment the wind stopped and bugs disappeared.

After a few moments of bliss, they sat together catching their breaths. Once Stiles recovered his senses, he looked around and noted, “It’s gone. It worked.” He pulled himself off Chris, cleaned off the lub using his underwear, and put his pants on commando. Meanwhile, Chris grabbed the empty fast food bag from the front, placed the used condom inside, and used the leftover napkins to clean himself off. When they were finishing getting dressed again, they got out of the car and sat against the hood. Both looked forward into the darkness. They took their time processing what just had happened.

Finally, Chris decided he had an obligation to make sure Stiles was okay even if both of them would prefer to not deal with it. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired, sore, good … also a bit sad.”

“Sad?”

“Yeah … You were great, and I’m grateful for what you did for me, but it wasn’t exactly how I imagined my first time, you know?”

“I know. Neither of us expected this.” Chris definitely hadn’t expected the first person he slept with after his wife’s death to be his daughter’s underage male friend, but he didn’t think it would be right to talk to Stiles about that.

“I’ll figure out a story to tell in case my lack of virginity comes up, which considering how my life has been is almost a certainty.” Even if everyone understood that they did what they had to do, they might still have trouble seeing them the way they did before.

“Thanks. I wouldn’t make you lie, but I have no idea how I would explain this to Allison.”

After a few more moments of silence, they got back into the car and resumed their wait with different flavor of awkwardness. After another half hour, Scott called Stiles to tell them that they hadn’t found anything. He asked Stiles if he wanted to come to his place like they had planned before this had disrupted their plans, but Stiles said that he was tired and wanted to just go home and sleep. He wasn’t sure whether Scott believed him, but he knew that he wouldn’t press the issue. Stiles wasn’t sure what he would have done if they had found something. Werewolf senses can be inconvenient at times.

Chris drove Stiles home. Before he got out, Stiles gave Chris an unexpected and unavoidably awkward in car hug and whispered, “Thanks. You’re a literal lifesaver.” Stiles grabbed his bag and hopped out of the car. They gave each other a short but friendly wave before Chris drove away while Stiles walked up the driveway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
